Sparkling Pebble
is a pebble. Obtaining ; Bought from * Glad Yator at (-13,-29) for 1000 Kolossokens Uses ; Used in the craft of * All Major Trophies (Click expand to see the list) * Most > Lvl 79 Idols (Click expand to see the list) * Most > Lvl 94 Shields (Click expand to see the list) {| |- | valign=top | * Absoluti Cape * Aermyne's Cape * Aermyne's Helmet * Aermyne's Rolling Pin * Age-Old Amulet * Age-Old Belt * Age-Old Helmet * Aggravating Daggers * Al Pinist's Boots * Allister's Boots * Allister's Crown * Allister's Ring * Amulet Cetera * Amulet of the Bleeding Heart * Amulet of the Putrid Eye * Amulet of the Sharp Eye * Amulet of the Valiant Heart * Ancient Foggernaut Hammer * Anerice Cloak * Anerice Mask * Anium Ligature * Ankhape * Anne Cestral's Z-Ring * Antumband * Antyklime Ax's Amulet * Antyklime Ax's Boots * Antyklime Ax's Cloak * Archaic Bow * Archetypal Bow * Archon's Bow * Assinscrede Axe * Awmigawd Band * Barba Helma * Barband * Barboots * Barbring * Battleflag Amulet * Bearbaric Band * Bearbaric Sword * Bearbaric Wedding Ring * Belt of the Salvatory Spirit * Belt of the Unsound Mind * Beltrus * Benj Boots * Bethel's Panties * Bewitched Band * Bluster Belt * Boot Boots * Boots of the Bleeding Heart * Boots of the Valiant Heart * Borealis's Band * Borealis's Belt * Borealis's Boots * Borealis's Headgear * Bram Worldbeard's Crown * Broucey Belt * Broucey Boots * Broucey Ring * Bubotron Amulet * Bubotron Mask * Bubotron Sword * Buhorado Feather * Burning Cape * Burning Mask * Burning Shoes * Bzzzinga Headband * Cape of Pohdoog * Capleworm * Celebring * Celestial Bearbarian Amulet * Celestial Bearbarian Belt * Celestial Bearbarian Boots * Celestial Bearbarian Cloak * Celestial Bearbarian Headdress * Celestial Bearbarian Mask * Chocomancer Belt * Chokao Mask * Cloak of a Thousand Excuses * Collide-O-Scopes * Contemporary Bow * Copper Nickus Ring * Corrupted Bow * Corrupted Spear * Count Harebourg's Boots * Count Harebourg's Hat * Count Harebourg's Ring * Count Razof's Belt * Creaking Tree Hat * Crocobelt * Crocobur * Crushed Velvet Cape * Cryochrone Amulet * Cryochrone Helmet * Cryochrone Ring * Cushtycloak * Cycloid Amulet * Cycloid Boots * Cycloid Ring * Danathor's Amulet * Danathor's Belt * Danathor's Helmet * Dodge's Audacity * Dorabyss * Dorado Shovel * Drowhirl Hat * Dust Kickers * Eculture Cape * Elven Shovel * Ensorcel Lance * Epeni's Belt * Eroclite Amulet * Eternal Wand * Ethical Wand * Ethnologist Wand * Fanglace | valign=top | * Father Whupper Belt * Father Whupper Boots * Father Whupper Ring * Flinty Daggers * Foodie-Slicer Spatula * Forfut Hammer * Forfut Shovel * Freezammer Amulet * Freezammer Cloak * Fuji Snowfoux Boots * Fuji Snowfoux Cloak * Fuji Snowfoux Headgear * Fuji Snowfoux Ring * Funerbroadsword Mask * Ganymede's Diadem * Giger's Nightmare Blade * Gilbert G. Rapier * Gilded Choker * Glacial Belt * Glacial Cape * Glacial Ring * Godswrath Daggers * Goulboots * Goulring * Great Timekeeper's Spectacles * Grithril Belt * Grithril Helmet * Grithril Ring * Ground Dog * Guild Costume * Guten Tak's Amulet * Guten Tak's Bow * Guten Tak's Ring * Guten Tak's Wedding Ring * Hail Boots * Hail Cape * Hail Ring * Hail Sceptre * Hammer Sheys * Hatlouse * Head Band * Hel Munster's Amulet * Hel Munster's Cape * Hel Munster's Helmet * Henual's Belt * Henual's Hammer * Henual's Ring * Heqaxe * Hirofant Necklace * Hood of the Putrid Eye * Hood of the Sharp Eye * Hot Docs * Hunderp Cleavers * iKwest Amulet * Ilyzaelle Amulet * Ilyzaelle Daggers * Ilyzaelle Helmet * Inert Egg * Inertial Boots * Inky Veil * Jahash Jurgen's Cloak * Jahn Locket * Jolly Good Belt * Joyous Seizers * Kan-O-Mat Amulet * Kan-O-Mat Cloak * Kan-O-Mat Headgear * Kicked Ass Boots * Killarity Sword * Klime's Belt * Klime's Cloak * Klime's Mask * Kolosso Belt * Kolosso Helmet * Kolosso Ring * Korriander Amulet * Korriander Axe * Korriander Cape * Korriander Ring * Kralomansion * Kringlove * Lady Jhessica's Belt * Lavaring * Lavaxe * Lemming Bracelet * Lethaline's Belt * Lethaline's Boots * Lethaline's Cloak * Mallard's Mallet * Mallow Marsh Daggers * Mask of the Salvatory Spirit * Mask of the Unsound Mind * Micrab Slippers * Minotoball Bracelet * Mischief Hat * Mishmash Wand * Missix Amulet * Missiz Freezz's Boots * Missiz Freezz's Helmet * Missiz Freezz's Ring * Moum-Ra's Hood * Mumysring * Mumystiboots * Mumystorque * Nerotic Wand * Nevark's Amulet * Nevark's Belt * Nevark's Cape * Nileza's Amulet * Nileza's Boots * Nileza's Cloak * Nitekap * Nocturnowl Amulet * Nocturnowl Belt * Nocturnowl Boots | valign=top | * Nomarow's Getas * Nomarow's Helmet * Nomarow's Ring * Odourless Boots * Ogivol's Belt * Ogivol's Cloak * Ogivol's Helmet * Oracular Hammer * Oshimo's Amulet * Oshimo's Boots * Oshimo's Helmet * Otomai's Amulet * Otomai's Boots * Otomai's Sword * Pauper's Robe * Paztek Cloak * Paztek Mask * Paztek Sandals * Peccadillo Blade * Peccary Blade * Pink Quacoif * Preposter Wrap * Professor Xa's Amulet * Professor Xa's Boots * Professor Xa's Cloak * Professor Xa's Ring * Professor Xa's Shovel * Projects Axe * Punchinello's Mask * Pyraring * Quartzovski Crystal * Rampant Bearbarian Hammer * Rhineetle Amulet * Rhineetle Belt * Rhineetle Bow * Rhineetle Helmet * Rhineetle Ring * Riff Hatchet * Ringaeus * Ringaling * Rough Lee Robe * Rykke Errel's Bravery * Sacrificial Knives * Sanockout Stick * Sawya Sash * Scapu Helm * Sepulchral Sceptre * Shabby Shoes * Sharshoes * Shylock's Ring * Sinistrofu Amulet * Sinistrofu Boots * Sinistrofu Cloak * Sinuous Amulet * Slashen Axe * Sleet Amulet * Sleet Belt * Sleet Helmet * Sleet Ring * Slothful Slippers * Smelted Belt * Sneerena Loincloth * Soft Oak Wand * Somboots * Somnambulist's Nightcap * Soryo Snowfoux Loincloth * Soul-Blaze Mask * Soul-Blaze Sword * Soul-Blaze Wedding Ring * Steelymace * Stilted Shovel * Stonebrimmed Hat * Stormcloud Staff * Stubbeard * Sucgunner Cape * Sulph Phylactery * Sunshade Staff * Suspender Belt * Sylargh's Cloak * Sylargh's Hood * Sylargh's Strap * Tal Kasha Head of Hair * Tal Kasha Nemes * Tal Kasha Sandals * Tengu Snowfoux Belt * Tengu Snowfoux Boots * Tengu Snowfoux Cloak * Tengu Snowfoux Hat * Teroid Axe * Thanos's Staff * The King of Bonta's Pants * Thousand-League Boots * Thrusty Staff * Thunderbuff Hammer * Tive Cape * Tomahorse * Treadfast Amulet * Treadfast Belt * Treadfast Boots * Turbine Belt * Turtelonia Wand * Unstable Band * Unstable Belt * Unstable Ring * Usia Sandals * Vetic Shovel * Vicious Boots * Vicious Hat * Vicious Ring * Vigilante Cape * Volcanic Amulet * Volcanic Bag * Volcanic Clogs * White Lai Amulet * Wurmring